List of Gomora's appearances
Gomora appears in the following: Episodes Gomora Ultraman * The Prince of Monsters: Part 1 * The Prince of Monsters: Part 2 Ultraman 80 * When the Planets Align, Something Will Happen Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero * Dino Might Ultraman Max * Challenge from Underground Ultraman Mebius * A Call From Space (cameo) * An Old Friend's Visit Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle * The Lawless Monster Planet * The Fifth Crewman * The Transparent Monster Attacks! * Bemstar Has Arrived! * The Trap in Belargo City * Another Monster Tamer * The Stone Which Calls Monsters * The Underwater King * Unexpected Reunion * Ultraman * Reiblood * Planet Escape Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey *Reionyx Hunter *Reionyx Battle *Great Frenzy! Reionic Burst *Disturbing Reunion *The Strongest Reionyx *The Second Awakening *Shoot the Infiltrator! *Armour of Darkness *The New Horizon of War *A Warrior's Grave Marker *Grande's Challenge *Planet Destruction Ultraman Ginga S * Forgotten Past EX Gomora Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle * Planet Escape Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey * Planet Destruction Reionic Burst Gomora Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey *Great Frenzy! Reionic Burst *Disturbing Reunion *The Strongest Reionyx *The New Horizon of War *A Warrior's Grave Marker *Planet Destruction Cyber Gomora Ultraman X Physically *A Voice From the Starry Sky *An Unknown Friend *End of the Rainbow *The Shining Sky, and the Land Beneath It *A Soldier's Back *A Beautiful End *The Rainbow Land As "Gomora Armor" *A Collection of Possibilities *When the Aegis Shines *X In Peril *We Are Nebula! Films Gomora *Ultraman (1967 film) *Ultraman, Ultraseven: Great Violent Monster Fight *The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army *Akio Jissouji's Ultraman *Ultraman Zoffy: Ultra Warriors vs. the Giant Monster Army *Revive! Ultraman *Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie **Ultra Galaxy Legends Side Story: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero **Ultraman Zero Side Story: Killer the Beatstar *Ultraman Ginga Theater Special: Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! EX Gomora *Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie *Ultraman Ginga Theater Special: Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! Reionic Burst Gomora *Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie *Ultraman Ginga Theater Special: Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! Cyber Gomora *Ultraman X The Movie: Here comes our Ultraman! Other Appearances Gomora Ultra Fight * Episode 196 Redman * Episode 18 * Episode 20 * Episode 21 * Episode 23 * Episode 95 * Episode 96 * Episode 98 * Episode 99 Yuugen Jikkou Sisters Shushutorian * Episode 40: "Ultraman" Takeshi's Castle Stage Shows/Live Appearances * to be added Comics * Ultraman Super Warrior Geki-Dan * Ultra Ninpocho * Ultraman STORY 0 Books Gomora * Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Adventure EX Gomora *Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ultra Galaxy War Toys * to be added Games Gomora * PD Ultraman Battle Collection 64 * Ultraman: Legendary Giant of Light * Ultraman (PS2 Game) * Ultraman Fighting Evolution * Ultraman Fighting Evolution 2 * Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 * Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth * Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS ** Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS NEO * Mega Monster Battle: RR ** Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Colosseum ** Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Colosseum DX: The Gathering of The Ultra Heroes! * Monster Busters * Ultraman All-Star Chronicle * Ultraman Galaxy EX Gomora * Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth * Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS ** Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS NEO * Mega Monster Battle: RR ** Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Colosseum ** Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Colosseum DX: The Gathering of The Ultra Heroes! * Ultraman Galaxy Earth Gomora * Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier References Category:List of appearances